Forgotten Child
by Happy-go-lucky-chick
Summary: Everyone has parents right? so what happened to Brick's? why is he the criminal he is today? One-Shot, Rated T cuz that letter rocks!


**Woohoo! another One-shot!Well this is just a short story that popped in my head just a few days ago and I was dying to write it so here it is! Yeah screw my story list on my profile for now! It's all about ideas MUHAHA! X3 (I might change the title for this)**

* * *

_**Forgotten Child**_

"Mommy mommy! Look what I made!" the young boy called to his mother. She saw him hold up a paper with several different finger paintings splat on the corners and in the center was the word MOM covered in glitter. The boy smiled knowing his mother would enjoy the gift he made just for her. She snatched it from his hands yawning in the process and skimming her bright red eyes on the artwork.

"Uh huh, very nice, very.....arty." she said making up a good excuse for him to think that she really liked it. When she got tired of looking at it she dropped it to the ground. He smiled and picked it up running to his father and putting it up to his face. "Dad look what I made for mommy! She said it was very arty, that means she likes it!" he said happily. His father took his face from out of a thick brown book, now laying eyes on the painting. "Well that was nice of you son, I'm sure she loved it."

The young boy laughed feeling nothing but talent run through his soul, he was an official artist! No doubt about it! He looked outside a window. Many of his young friends were playing on tricycles, he smiled, wanting to be on his tricycle to. Playing along and joining the crowd. "Mommy can I go out and play?" he asked cutely. "I don't care Brad, go ahead" she said quickly and firmly. He stared at her blankly. "My name is Brick…" she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just go already." He smiled and was out the door in two seconds.

**Many hours passed away, it was midnight and the young boy was finally coming home.**

He knocked on the door fast and nervously. "Mommy Daddy!! Open the door please!"

It was swung open, his father was standing there with three suitcases and bags in his hands. He saw his mother behind him carrying other supplies from their home. He ran up to her and hugs her leg tightly crying, "I didn't mean to come home so late mommy, I got lost in the neighborhood and I didn't know where to go. I was so scared."

She sort of seemed to push him out of her way as she tried pulling a heavy suitcase that was sitting near the table. "Well I'm glad your back Brad, hand me that vase over there," she ordered. He sniffed and did as he was told. "Mommy did you hear me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "Look kid I'm busy right now, whatever happened I'm sure it can wait" she spat out angrily. He cried some more still feeling scared of what happened.

While he was crying his parents kept bringing things from out of the house, walking to and from their family car, packing more and more. He wiped the tears from his eyes, feeling curious of what was going on. "Um, dad…are we going somewhere?"

"Not we son, me and your mother, we're moving out of town." He stared at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean you and mommy……I'm not coming?" His father sighed and brung more items into the car. He saw his mother walk back in. Now he began to panic. "Mommy please let me go with you guys! I don't want a babysitter!!"

His mom stopped what she was doing after realizing everything had been packed. "Who said you were getting a babysitter?!" He blinked. She laughed. His father walked back in. The mother hugged his waist, they kissed each other's lips, Brick stood there. Waiting for an answer.

"I guess it's time we said our goodbyes honey" she said in his ear. He nodded. "Well son, we decided we don't want you anymore, we're moving on." The boy felt icy cold streaks run down his cheeks. "What do you mean you don't want me......?"

The two parents chuckled. "Don't take it so personal sweet heart, your just not the child we hoped for. Personally I wanted a girl and your father, well....your father just thinks your to interruptive during his reading." His eyes widened.

He dropped to his knees in front of the two people he ever loved in his life, yes...._he loved them with all his heart._ Why were they betraying him? They….they didn't want him? He tried wiping away the tears, but these tears were different. They weren't going to stop.

"Don't leave me....."

He said fearfully. They blew an annoying breath at him and walked to the door. He stood up, "DON'T LEAVE ME!!" he yelled while running to them. His mother pushed him to the carpeted floor. "Actually we are leaving you and this house is all yours for the keeping."

His dark red eyes pooled with pain and fear. What was a boy at his age to do without someone to guide him in life…**without parents.....**

"Please don't leave me......I can change.....I'll be good, I promise." He cried. He looked at his mother, he could tell by the look in her eye that she was ready to hit the road. He glanced at his father. "Daddy please, don't go."

The father sighed and grabbed a red cap out of his large black jacket. "Here son, take this. Wear it. Keep it. Love it. It's all that's left for you to love in this house." The boy took the hat, holding it tightly in his little hands. His tears fell onto it. He looked up at his parents one last time before they turned around and slammed the door shut in his face, leaving him in the empty house.

**Alone**

He looked at the hat his father had given him. The sound of their car engine echoed in his ear. He heard them drive off. He looked to his right, they didn't take the trash can with them. But in it was the painting he had made for his mother. It was crumpled and torn as well. The misery boiled in his soul. Trapped his soul...... took over his soul.....

**

* * *

12 years later**

She grabbed the final dish out of the sink and wiped it clean before sitting it with the rest of the now properly cleaned dishes. She wiped her forehead a bit and squeezed out the wet rag. Her husband was relaxed on the couch reading a book and eating breakfast. It was a lovely Saturday morning for reading, as he always said. She turned off the kitchen light after her busy house work was finished. There was a small girl playing in the corner of the room, she had pink eyes and red hair with a pretty red ribbon in her hair.

"Are you still reading that book?" she asked him with hands on hips and a tired look in her eye. He raised his head, followed by an eyebrow. "It's a lovely day for reading." She rolled her eyes and slumped down into the leather couch, stretching as she did. "You always say that, let's do something fun for once instead of staying home." He brung a soft finger to his lips and shushed her while turning to the next page.

She glared angry eyes at her husband, he always seemed to ignore her when he had time to read. He loved reading, it was something he couldn't live without. It was something that drove her insane. She sighed, deciding to let the case go. "Someone put me out of this insanity!" she groaned. The young girl giggled as she stacked a pair of blocks, the wife smiled hearing her daughter laugh. Her body jerked at the sound of the door bell. Her husband didn't even flinch or hear it, just kept reading. She stood up and walked to the door, stopping at the front of it. "Who's there?" she called.

It was very faint but she thought she heard a voice say _your worst nightmare_. "Probably just those kids again playing pranks," she figured while turning the lock and opening the door. When it was fully opened she was startled for a bit. There was a tall boy. He had red eyes just like her but his were darker, he had red hair in the same style as her husband's. "What do you want?" she asked him rudely.

He glared at her, making sure she was the one. He could tell just by the impatience in her voice and that careless look in her eye. He frowned very sadly. The memories were sinking back into his mind. **_Those horrible, dreadful memories_**. She crossed her arms, "Heelloo? You there?"

He flinched up, narrowing his eyes. "Wow…you haven't changed at all," he whispered to himself. She kissed her teeth at him, "Look if your one of those Boy Scout fellows we aren't buying so beat it." She hissed. He growled angrily, he was definitely not about to stand there and let her trash talk him. Not again....

He put a strong hand on her belly and forced her inside the house, slamming her straight into a wall and closing the front door behind him. "Gaah! What the hell!!!??" She screamed. Her husband finally looked away from his reading and hollered out loud seeing his wife was being lunged into the wall. "What's going on?"

The boy smirked, "oh don't mind me, keep reading. I don't want to be any more of a distraction."

Both adults stayed still. "Who are you?" the man asked. He chuckled, "I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you don't even remember your own son." They gasped. His hand went into his pocket and pulled a small handgun out, pointing it to the ceiling and firing twice. Everyone screamed. "I just thought I'd come for a little visit that's all. It took me a long time to find you guys but it all seemed to work out in the end didn't it?" he said while reloading his gun. He froze when the sound of a small cry was heard behind the couch. He walked over and saw the small girl, crying and quivering. His body was loaded with adrenaline, the memories seemed to haunt him with every thought.

_Flashback_: **"Personally I wanted a girl"**

He shook his head and felt the pain drizzling in his heart. The girl shed more tears as he picked her up by the arms. "So you two got bust again did you? I bet you don't give a damn about her, am I right?" He pushed the gun onto the side of the little girls head and held her against his body tightly. He saw his mother do all she could to hold in the scream. She slowly and calmly stood up, trying to ease her way to her feet without making him suspicious. "B-Brick, honey…this isn't necessary, you know me and your father love you. You know what we taught you, forget the past and look to the future. Now let go of your sister and just calm d-down."

He laughed at her remark. "why should I listen to you? Everything you ever told me was a lie, but that's ok. I've seen the real world. I know what life is all about. Nothing but blood, sweat and tears." He peered deep into her scared eyes and aimed the gun to his father. "Me, I'm just into the blood part. I know what it's like to lose something, I'm pretty sure you don't though." She whimpered, "Don't do it…" she begged him. His father shook, paralyzed.

He only smirked while shooting the man right into the forehead, watching him die in his own pool of blood. He felt joy rush into his heart hearing his mother scream and watching her run to her husband, begging him to stay with her. _Like that was going to happen_. **_He would make sure it wouldn't._**

"Serves him right, now he can read in hell" he said sinisterly. She cried on his dead body, laying her head on his still chest. "Brick….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what we did. We were wrong to leave you….and I want you to know right now, that I love you. I love both of you…with all my heart. I swear." She told him sobbing. He was definitely amused with her. Unfortunate she was a bit too late.

He scoffed, then stood up, letting go of the small girl. He walked to the sobbing woman, she looked up at him. He wrapped tight fingers around her neck and brought her head down to the hard floor, she gagged and moaned in the process. When she tried to let out a scream he put the gun in her mouth with finger on trigger. Tears made a puddle near her face.

He frowned at her, his eyes full of rage at his fiendish mother. "You're a selfish, bitch ass lady. All i ever did was show you love and appreciation. You don't love me…if you did I would still be in your arms, I would still be by your side, and I wouldn't be the guy I am today. I guess I should thank you as well, being a criminal isn't that bad, once you get the hang of it." Her eyes flew open, she bit the hard metal that was in her mouth. The last thing she got to see was her daughter's frightened pink eyes, and her son's hatred red eyes. He shot several times, watching the bloody crimson fill her mouth.

The small girl sobbed, running to her parents and pushing and shoving at their lifeless bodies. "MOMMY!! DADDY?!"

He sighed and went to his feet. _They're dead, just like I wanted them to be. But why am I still miserable.....why?!....I'll never be satisfied. I need more victims…._

He looked at the girl, who had given up on shoving the parents and was now crying helplessly. He kneeled down in front of her and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. They were a bright, and shiny pink. He formed a small smile. He had a beautiful little sister, that was for sure. She was just unlucky to have the same parents as him, he had to do this. He had to.....

She was about to speak but he put a finger on her lips. She watched him pull a red cap out of his jacket and place it on her long red hair. "What do you want me to do with this?" she asked quietly.

He stood up, looking down at her. "Wear it. Keep it. Love it. I know how you feel, and I'm sorry you have to suffer like this.....being lonely.....I guess it runs in the family." After that he turned around and left. She took the hat off her head, staring at it. She sobbed some more. The horrible memories of losing her parents where coming in. What was a girl her age to do at this age without someone to guide her? Without parents?

She hugged her knees. The misery boiled in her soul.....trapped her soul, took over her soul.....

**_Might be the THEME: Deep down even the most hardened criminal is starving for the same thing that motivates the innocent baby. Love and acceptance....._**

**

* * *

Phew, glad thats out of the way. Well i really hope you liked that, i wasnt going to put Blossom in it, cuz i want you to focus on Brick mainly but wutever too late now lol. Okay my stories are always violent aren't they? how about i make a not-so-violent story for once X3 it's not my fault it's my evil conscience!!**

**Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PPL!!!**


End file.
